Cherith Baldry
Cherith Baldry (born in Lancaster, England) is a writer of fantasy fiction. Baldry collaborates with Kate Cary and Tui Sutherland under the pen name of Erin Hunter, writing the Warriors book series. Biography Cherith grew up on a farm and worked with house cats. For a while, she took up the job of teaching, but gave up in order to become a full time writer.Revealed on http://warriorcats.com/warriorshell.html She was married to the late Peter Baldry, a scientist. She had two sons named Will and. Will and Adam were adults when Cherith's husband died.Revealed on http://warriorcats.com/warriorshell.html She now lives alone with her two cats, Bramble and Sorrel, who inspired characters in the Warriors books (Brambleclaw and Sorreltail, respectively)Revealed in the First Erin Hunter Chat. Other Books Eaglesmount Trilogy *''The Silver Horn'' (2001) *''The Emerald Throne'' (2001) *''The Lake of Darkness'' (2004) Abbey Series *''The Buried Cross'' (2004) *''The Silent Man'' (2004) *''The Scarlet Spring'' (2004) *''The Drowned Sword'' (2005) Seekers *''Great Bear Lake'' (2009) *''The Last Wilderness'' (2010) *''Spirits in the Stars'' (2011) Novels *''The Book and the Phoenix'' (1989) *''A Rush of Golden Wings'' (1991) *''Storm Wind'' (1994) *''Cradoc's Quest'' (1994) *''Drew's Talents'' (1997) *''Mutiny in Space'' (1997) *''Exiled from Camelot'' (2000) *''The Reliquary Ring'' (2002) *''The Roses of Roazon'' (2004) Trivia *Her favorite characters in the Warriors series are Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, and Leafpool.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 2 *Her favorite book is ''The Darkest Hour''Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 2 *The first warrior name she came up with was Thistleclaw.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 1 *Cherith wrote one book in a month, though it was hard work.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 1 *During Erin Hunter Chat 2, Cloudtail and Brightheart is her favorite shipping.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 2 However, in Erin Hunter Chat 3, her favorite shippings are Leafpool/Crowfeather, Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight, and Dustpelt/Ferncloud.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 3 *If she could bring a cat into life, it might be Whitestorm or Yellowfang.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 2 *It was hard for her to write the ending of MoonriseRevealed in Erin Hunter Chat 2 *If she could be a Clan cat, she would be in ThunderClanRevealed in Erin Hunter Chat 2 *Cherith's favorite books to write and read are either The Darkest Hour or Firestar's Quest and Into the Wild, respectively.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 2 *Her favorite color is blue-greenRevealed in Erin Hunter Chat 3 *In the third chat, she revealed that her favorite villain is Hawkfrost and favorite warrior name is BrightheartRevealed in Erin Hunter Chat 3 *Her favorite perspectives to write from are Squirrelflight's and Leafpool'sRevealed in Erin Hunter Chat 3 *Her favorite death to write was Darkstripe'sRevealed in Erin Hunter Chat 3 *If she could make Ravenpaw into a warrior, she would name him Ravenwing.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 3 *If she could be married to a Clan cat, she would choose BrambleclawRevealed in Erin Hunter Chat 3 *Both Kate and Cherith write for 6 hours a dayRevealed in Erin Hunter Chat 3 *Her favorite Clan is ThunderClanRevealed in Erin Hunter Chat 3 References and Citations Category:Erin Hunter Category:Persons